ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Introducing the 00 Cyborgs
The gang arrived at the Kent residence, with Daisy already there. Daisy: Oh, good. You're here. I was expecting the rest of the team. Reia: Less is more. Kiva: Yeah. A little while ago, Ratchet decided to take a small group into missions, because, well... Reia: Because the team members are on starship duty. Other times, they are separate missions on their own. Kiva: Totally. Daisy: Oh... Okay, I understand. Kiva: Anyhow, how is Martha Kent? Daisy: She's fine and waiting for you guys inside her house. Kiva: Oh, okay. - Reia and the group is about to walk in, but Daisy stopped Reia. Daisy: Reia? Can you...stay here for a moment? Reia: Why? Daisy: I just...wanted to know you more. Reia: ...I may not know much- Daisy: -due to amnesia. I know. But, it's been a long time since I've spoke to anyone. - Reia decided to stay outside with Daisy. Meanwhile, Kiva and the rest found Martha, but also confronted nine new people before them. ???: Oh! The Galactic Rangers! Dr. Gilmore told us you would visit Smallville. Raine: You're expecting us? ???: Oui. I mean- Yes. We're the 00 Cyborgs. Kiva: Wow... Raine: The 00 Cyborgs... They were designed to be a part of the Black Ghost organization. Kiva: Black Ghost? Terra: Bad guys. Kiva: Oh... Raine: How did you all escaped? ???: Dr. Gilmore saved us from servitude to the Black Ghost. We've been following him ever since. Terra: Which one of you is the leader of the group? ???: (I am. I'm 001. I know it's tiresome, but call me One if you want.) - Reia and Daisy came inside for the proper introduction. Reia: They had real names, just to be clear. Kiva: Really? Reia: Yes. That one. His real name is Joe Shimamura. His code name is Nine. Nine: How did you know? Reia: Daisy told me everything. Kiva: Wow... How did they got here? Reia: Mrs. Kent, can you start some tea for us? Martha: Yes. Of course, dear. - A few minutes later, Mrs. Kent passed some tea to the group as Reia explained. Reia: During the Rift Energy problem we had near the Outer Rim, the 00 Cyborgs reached Daisy's kingdom and warned her about the Cylons. Rumors are that the Cylons are working for the Black Ghost, but...we already saw them for who they really are, didn't we? Kiva: Yeah...we did. Reia: Those rumors are faked. The real threat is the Court of Owls. Nine: Why would the Court of Owls come to Metropolis? Reia: ...To get to me. Kiva: Reia's courage is seriously low and we need help. Nine: Our goal is to stop the Cylons from taking over, but how long does Reia needed to regain courage? Reia: ...A few days, hopefully, with all our help. Kiva: Yeah. Nine: Alright, what's the plan? Kiva: Well, um... Raine: To find a connection, we need to go to Antarctica and find something useful. Kiva: Right. - Reia has peaked interest in what Raine is talking about, but sensed Cylons already there. Kiva: Reia, are you sensing Cylons again? Reia: Yeah. It's not safe. Kiva: Reia, you're not serious about going there, are you? Reia: ...I've been tracking down something important that my brother left behind for me. Nine: Like a weapon? Reia: Not lethal, but yes. My brother used the Dragon Balls to wish for a Power Pole. It was his birthday gift to me, but I thought I lost it on an island a long time ago. Kiva: Gosh... Did Shon or Bluu moved it by accident? Reia: ...Shon knew that a betrayal would be coming, so he placed a tracker for me to find it again, when I need it. ...I think I would finally honor Shon's promise. Kiva: That's risky, but you got moxie, Reia. Three: Are you really going there alone? Reia: No, only a handful is enough to stop the Cylons there. Kiva: Reia, I'm going with you. Reia: It'll be freezing there, like -40 degrees in night. Kiva: Well, yeah. It will be freezing, but I'm not letting you face off the Cylons alone. Three: Let me and One go with her in your place, Kiva. Kiva: Gosh... Do you mean it? Three: I know Reia needs to regain her courage and this is the only place we know to gain some bravery back. Kiva: Still... Reia: Kiva, give me a chance. Please... Kiva: Well, um... Raine: (This must be a struggle, leaving Kiva be just to prove Reia's worth.) - At that moment, Reia tells Kiva the truth. Reia: ...I'm tired of being a coward, unable to be controlled by what other people say about me. Three: Are you going to say "enough is enough", Reia? Kiva: (Reia... What are trying to prove?) - Reia walked out of the house, stressed inside. But she finds Ratchet already waiting for her. Ratchet: Permission granted. Reia: You...heard all of it? Ratchet: I have. You prevented a fate of the Rangers, and for that, I thank you. Go. - Reia nodded and flew away. Kiva and Three tried to find Reia, but it's too late. Three: Captain? Ratchet: Hello, Three. Kiva, let her go. Kiva: But- - Ratchet then handed over a scroll that tells the history involved with the Sands of Time in Persia. Ratchet: There's her courage shines without us noticing it. Take a look at it and see what I mean. Kiva: Oh, okay. - Kiva takes the scroll and went back in. Little did she realized, the Ratchet she saw was an illusion. From the skies above, Reia suddenly stopped and felt the same energy she sensed in Smallville. Reia: That power again... ???: That would be me. Reia: ...If you are going to kill me, do it. ???: Oh, dear. Now why would a Saiyan, who has my special gift when you are young, so eager to die? - Reia turned around and finds her guardian angel behind her. Reia: We've...met before? ???: Indeed, Reia. You are such a child back then. But it takes serious courage to restore the Galactic Rangers and the timeline we are living in now. Reia: ...Yoda promised us a different name, but...we didn't announce it yet. ???: A wise choice, Reia. The Cylons will stop at nothing to end you. Reia: What have I ever done to them? ???: Nothing. Yet, it is the Master of Magnetism who summoned them. Reia: (Is he talking about Erik..?) ???: To stop him from creating a city for himself, you need your courage back, all the way through. Reia: I know. I had a lead in Antarctica. Shon left something for me and I'm finally getting it back. ???: So, you remember your past comrades. Splendid. Reia: ...Who are you? ???: For now, a helping hand. You'll see me again when the time is right. - The stranger vanished and Reia turned back around. Reia: (He seems decent...for a watcher and guardian. Why have I remembered him when I was young?) - Reia took off again to Antarctica. Meanwhile, back at the Kent residence, Kiva seen the entire story in Persia. The distorted history showed the Galactic Rangers dead before Reia's eyes, but it was her remembrance of time travel that save them all by using the Sands of Time to go back in an early point in time and stopped Sephiroth from killing them. At that moment, Kiva finally understood why she was regretting her actions earlier. Kiva: Whoa... Now I understand why Reia was regretting her actions earlier. Raine: People needed space from events like the Sands of Time mess. Reia's uncontrolled actions has caused the timeline to be stable, instead of accepting the fate of all of us. One: (Professor Raine is correct, Kiva. She needs to understand that it is not a sin to fight for the right cause.) Kiva: Oh! In that case, we have to tell her. Nine: She already took off to Antarctica. At this rate, it'll be a goose chase. Kiva: That's not going to stop me from trying. - With some agreed to accompany Kiva, the group used the dropship to go to Antarctica and find Reia before the Cylons do. Category:Scenes